I Miss You, Bella
by Kamibear
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella. He moves to Alaska and Tanya tries to comfort him. Will he fall for her or keep missing Bella? Bad summary, sorry.


**My first Twilight story. I've wanted to do one, but couldn't think of an idea. Well, here it is now. Tell me what you think please!**

**I own nothing but my ideas and characters.**

_**Chapter 1: Denali Clan**_

I can't believe I actually left. I'd loved her for almost a year. Her scent, her face, her voice, the sound of her heartbeat....

"Edward? Edward?" Alice hit me. I suddenly looked up.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I know you miss her, but will you pay attention to the road. I still don't like it when you don't look at the road. I'll just get out and run. Do you really want me to do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Alice. I want you to." She hit me again.

We stayed silent. I went back to my thoughts. I wondered what Bella was doing. She was probably moving on. She had Jake. Jake would be good enough for her. I wasn't like Jake. I wasn't human. I couldn't give her anything she wanted.

Alice's thoughts started to interrupt mine.

"Edward, you are so annoying. Pay attention to the road or else," she thought.

I smiled and looked at her.

"Or else what?"

"You'll see."

She tried not to think about it and she won. I sighed.

I pulled the car into the driveway. Since we left Forks to come to Alaska, we got another house. It's not as big as our old one, but it was fine.

Alice got out and skipped into the house. I slowly followed. I never thought living without Bella would be this hard. I don't want to do anything anymore. Alice is the one who always drags me out of the house. No one else will bother. I hate her for it. Why can't she just leave me alone? What if she lost Jasper? How would she feel? Probably like me. She wouldn't want anyone to bother her. But, she's Alice. I had to deal with it.

I slowly opened the front door and dragged my feet across the carpet. I walked past everyone. They've learned to ignore me now. No one wants anything to do with a party-pooper. Except Alice, apparently. I was about to walk up the stairs, but Alice got in front of me.

"Move, Alice." She shook her head. I sighed. "Alice, move."

"No. There are guests here. You should socialize. You really need it."

_No, I really need Bella,_ I thought.

"Fine. Can I go change?"

"Hurry up."

She moved out of my way. To take more time, I slowly walked up the stairs and into my new room. I got sat down on my bed. I wasn't going to change. I only said that so I could leave. I sat on my bed, thinking about the good times with Bella. I remembered what I thought when I first saw her. Her scent was so strong. I wanted to just charm her and slowly lean into her neck to....

"Edward!" Alice hissed. I jumped up. "Let's go! There's no time for you to just sit here! They are leaving soon. You really need to socialize. You're horrible at it now. Come on." She grabbed my arm and yanked me down the stairs. She let go of me when we were down the stairs. "Okay, everyone is in the kitchen. You need to go in there, and talk to them. You know, Carlisle and Esme really miss you. The old you. They are even a little worried. So, please, for them just talk and be happy. Or at least, try and be happy. Okay?"

"Whatever." Alice sighed then skipped into the kitchen.

Why did I need to go in there? Someone probably already told our visitors why I wasn't there. What happened to me since we left Forks. If they already knew, why did I need to go in there and force myself to do something? I really didn't want to. I knew Alice would be mad if I didn't go in. I sighed then slowly walked into the kitchen. I looked up as everyone became quiet when I walked in. The Denali clan was here. I was not expecting them to be here. It was really silent. The only painful thing in the room was everyone's thoughts. The Denali clan was wondering why I was even with everyone. They did know what happened between Bella and me. My family was trying not to think anything. They didn't want to make me feel worse.

Finally, Alice skipped up to me.

"So, you guys remember Edward, right?" she asked the Denali clan. They all nodded. "He doesn't feel his best right now, so ignore some things he does." She smiled. Alice skipped back to where she was and started talking again. Finally, everyone started to talk again and ignore me. The only one who didn't ignore me and go back to her conversation was Tanya.

She smiled at me and slowly walked up to me.

"Hey, Edward." I smiled a tight smile.

"Hi, Tanya." She frowned.

"I heard what happened between you and Bella." My frozen heart hurt when I heard Bella's name. I don't think Tanya could tell. "I just think that your relationship with her was unhealthy. Think about it. One wrong move and you could kill her. If you're like this now, imagine what would happen if you kill her. Well, I think you should be with someone more like you." Tanya wasn't thinking about her being more like me. Her thoughts were only about how sad she was for me. "But, anyway, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"So, how have you been? Besides you know." I shrugged. "Edward." I looked at her. "You can't just sit here and mope all day about what happened. I mean, come on. What did you do before you met her? I'm sure you had fun before you met her. Try to do that again. You don't need to forget her, but you need to forget what happened. It'll all be fine." She smiled a little. "And....if you need any help....I'll be here to make sure you're okay." Alice looked over at us. I didn't pay attention to her thoughts or her expression.

Maybe since Bella (wince) was gone, I could use some help getting over her. Maybe Tanya could help. Just maybe.


End file.
